


Moment of Passion

by fightforyourwrite



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Teenage Dorks, Teenage Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner really needs to learn how to knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on tumblr, kinda wanted to post this here. Sorry that it's short.

Bart was grinning at her with an expression that was mix between aroused and ardent, running one hand through her the silky wisps of her hair and placing the other on her shapely form. 

Rose couldn’t help but chuckle at how comfortable he seemed at being straddled by her. She leaned down slowly, closing the space between her and Bart’s lips in a matter of seconds. 

When they touched, she could practically feel Bart’s grin under the contact of her own lips. She melted into her boyfriend’s embrace with a small sense of devotion, her arms snaking themselves slowly around Bart’s shoulders. Rose brought herself closer to him, strengthening their kiss and their connection… 

… just as Conner decided to burst through the door of Bart’s room at the most inconvenient moment.

“Bart! I was thinking, we could do another race for Keystone. I promise I won’t bring Krypto this time…”

The two broke away from their kiss, Rose rolling off her boyfriend just slightly to give Conner a rather uptight glare, and Bart propping himself up on his elbows to say the first words on his mind:

“CONNER, GET OUT!” 

“I- oh.” Conner looked at the couple on the bed in surprise. “Hey, Rose, didn’t know you were here…”

“Says the guy with x-ray vision,” Rose mumbled. 

“I’ll get out,” Conner decided quickly, turning around rather awkwardly to shuffle himself out of the room. 

“Thank you,” Bart sighed, feeling slightly more relieved when Conner shut the bedroom door. 

Rose glanced over at Bart, taking note of his rather agitated state. “I’ve never seen you so aggressive before, Bart,” she had to admit.

“Yeah, not too fond getting of like that,” Bart confessed, taking a few breaths to calm himself down. 

“Really?” Rose wondered, re-instating her previous position from before and rolling herself back up on Bart. “Because it’s kinda sexy.”

Bart’s grin returned, appearing more flattered and bashful this time. Rose leaned down again, only stopping until Bart’s lips had made full contact with hers and their moment of passion resumed.


End file.
